Colours
by DCdreamer55
Summary: "What's your favourite colour?" she asked me as we walked along the shoreline. "Mine's blue, like she sea." I smile at her before answering. "Green." "Like your eyes?" "No." I say, shaking my head. "Like yours." Finnick and Annie :


Colours

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything ): sadly.**

"What's your favourite colour?" she asked me as we walked along the shoreline. "Mine's blue, like she sea." I smile at her before answering. "Green." "Like your eyes?" "No." I say, shaking my head. "Like yours."

It hadn't always been green. Before my games it was red. Nothing special, just red. Then after, I couldn't stand the red anymore, it reminded my of the blood. The screams, the death. The death caused by me. So then it was blue, like the crystal clear waters where I took refuge from the horrible memories and terrifying nightmares. After the death of my mother, it was a golden brown, a bronze, like her hair. Like mine too.

And then there was Annie.

During her games, I didn't really have a favourite colour. I was too focused on getting her out alive. And the after, well after I didn't really have time to. The fun, beautiful girl I had meet at the beginning of the games was gone. Replace by someone fragile and broken. Deemed crazy by everyone, everyone except me. I didn't think she was crazy, not one bit.

In the first few months, I got a lot of calls in the middle of the night from her parents. She would wake up screaming . Screaming for me. And I would rush over to her house and dash upstairs into her bedroom. Where she was sitting on her bed, sobs racking her body. I would run over and hold her close. Whispering sweet nothings in her ear, calming her down. And at the end of every night, when her tears had stopped and her breathing had returned to normal, she would look up at me with her big green eyes and whisper

"Thank you, Finnick." then bury her face in my shirt and mumble "thank you." one more

Then I would kiss the top of her head and tell her that I would do it anytime, that I would always be there. And it was true. So true. I would never leave her. And every night I would fall in love with her, over and over again.

The funny thing is, that I didn't fall in love with Annie until after. After the games, the death, the tears. Not until after she blocked out the rest of the world. Not until after everyone had given up on her. Not until after the 'crazy'.

It had been a particularly normal night until I was woken up at 2 am by the ringing phone. I ran down stairs and picked it up to find a frantic on the other end. Her voice was hoarse from crying, or yelling, or maybe both. I could hear Annie's screams in the background, her screams for me.

hadn't said more then a word before I told her that I would be right over, hung up the phone and dashed out the door. opened their door before I could even raise my hand to knock. I could hear the screams.

"How bad?" I asked

"The worst."

Then, as if on cue, there was a piercing shriek from inside the house. It felt as if someone had stabbed me. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, sprinting down the hall and throwing open her bedroom door.

My heart dropped into my stomach. It was bad, her room was a disaster zone. Picture frames and books scattered on the floor, the blankets of her bed tangled, the sheets torn.

There was a strangled cry of "Finnick!" as she threw herself into my arms, sobbing.

She clung to me as I carried her over to the bed, setting her down carefully. I quietly sat down beside her and she climbed up into my lap, crying hysterically. So we sat there together, he in my lap, whimpering, and me holding her tight to me as I rocked her back and forth. Noticing that I was there, her mother quietly crept out of the room, closing the door behind her.

After awhile, Annie's sobs subsided and I held her there in comfortable silence. And when she looked up at me, her beautiful greens eyes wide, I couldn't stand it anymore. I lent my head down and gently placed my lips on hers, kissing her softly. I was pleasantly surprised when she kissed me back, tenderly wrapping her arms around my neck. I snaked my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me, until our chests were pressed together. She pulled away and then hugged me close. I hugged her back, grinning wildly.

"Thank you Finnick, thank you." she said, just like every night. Except this time, she was smiling.

I laid her down on her bed and covered her up, she closed her eyes and snuggled into the covers. Kissing her lightly on the forehead, I got up to leave. But as I turned to the door, she grabbed my wrist in an iron grip.

"Stay." she whispered.

"Annie, I can't" she didn't let go.

"Stay." she repeated, it wasn't a question.

One look into her eyes and I knew I wasn't going to win this battle. I couldn't say no to her. "Okay." I said giving in. I laid down on the edge of her bed, getting under the covers. I had to admit it, it was very comfortable. Annie snuggled up to me and I wrapped my arms around her, relaxing.

Her breathing slowed as she feel asleep comfortably laying in my arms. I stroked her hair softly, lulling her to sleep.

"I love you Annie." I whispered in her ear. She sighed contently, turning to look up at me in her sleep. "I love you too, Finnick." she replied, making me jump a little, I thought she had fallen asleep already. Guess I was wrong.

"Goodnight Annie."

"Goodnight."

I pulled her close to me and held her tight, I would not leave her side. I would protect my Annie, from the horrors in this world, and any other.

And that morning, when she woke up and looked up at my with her big eyes, whispering how she loved me, was when I decided that it was green. The same colour of the eyes of the girl that I fell in love with. Annie. My green-eyed girl.

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. This is my first hunger games fan fiction, hope you liked it. Review! Please…now! GO, Review! NOW!**


End file.
